AVENGERS CASE-FILE: 12087-A17: THE 'SUPERMAN' INCIDENT
by AliusNeo
Summary: A collection of reports from the Avengers concerning their confrontation with Superman during 'The Marvelous Adventure of Superman.' See what the Marvel Worlds Mightiest Heroes think about Supermans presence in the Marvel Universe in these collection of Shorts.
1. Steve Rogers AKA: Captain America

((These are personal reports made by the Avengers into the S.H.I.E.L.D. database about their encounter with Superman. These are the reports that Coulson makes available to Spiderman so that he may see that he has a rather unique opinion on the Man of Steel in comparison to a majority of his team members. Though what some of them think of Superman; and what they're willing to divulge to S.H.I.E.L.D. may surprise you.))

((First up we have the Star Spangled Avenger; everyone's favorite Super Soldier, Captain Steven 'America' Rogers. I'd like to point out for continuities sake that Captain America's 'report' is written before Chapter 8 of 'The Marvelous Adventure of Superman'))

**Captain America**

During a meeting with the Secretary of Defense I was recalled to the presidential suite in the White-House by the President and General Fury. Fury briefed both of us on the incident Tony Stark, Reed Richards, Clint Barton, and Thor had undergone with their initial encounter; capture, and the subsequent escape of the being they say called himself Kal-El, or more disturbingly; Superman.

Lex Luthor; who I believed was an unknown factor at this point, requested Avenger assistance in a strategic strike against Superman. I told the President of my reservations on attacking any enemy in a public area. I could see the worry in the Presidents eyes; and I sympathized, and could see the look of surrender in his eyes as he gave the order. I called for Dr. Strange to arrive and deliver him and myself both to Avengers Mansion.

On a personal note; I've fought people who call themselves the Ubermensche before in WW2. Group of Nazi supporters who discovered a primitive version of the Super-Solider serum used on me. During said mission Bucky Barnes, myself, Sgt. Nick Fury and Lt. Matthew Kent took down the group during a covert operation. Case-File reference: 10-4-8.12.39-OPERATION HOWLING COMMANDOS: NAZI UBERMENSCHE.

I arrived at the Avengers Mansion thanks to Dr. Strange's teleportation spell. Briefing time with the team that had assembled was short lived as I quickly begin deliberation with Tony Stark and Lex Luthor as to battle tactics. Lex advised us of Supermans weakness to a mineral he had in his possession. Lex would need the assistance of Pym, Richards, and Banner to adjust a plasma cannon Reed had developed to help contain Spiderman when he was overcome by the 'Venom' symbiote. Case-File reference: AVENGERS CASE-FILE 1215 A-25: THE BLACK SUIT.

I found it strange, sitting in the same room with both of them; they are both so similar: arrogant, witty, intelligent. But their differences are even more off-putting: Tony is usually playful in his wit, where Lex carries himself with a dominant attitude. I dislike the way he talked to and treated my team.

The team was quick to get into action with the possibility that Johnny Storm; AKA Human Torch; might have been injured or captured by Superman. Dr. Strange utilized a teleportation spell to bring all available Avengers to the Mansion. Tensions seemed to swell between Thor and Hank Pym. Pym still has not checked in for his monthly psychological evaluation. Team was quickly briefed and separated into groups.

Sue Storm of the Fantastic Four voiced her concerns and discomfort over working with Luthor. I whole heartily agree with her.

Johnny Storm was the first to engage Superman. He sustained a minor head-trauma from the confrontation. Thor was then engaged Superman in open combat and moved the battle away from the secluded district. The team caught up with the fight and I was able to intercept Superman attacking one of ours. He put a dent in my shield *(1). Superman then took hold of me and planted me in the wall. I have been in presence of beings who can destroy planets, and I could feel the power this being possesses; I could see it in how he took each available member of the Avengers on at the same time.

*(1)-On the note of my bent Vibranium shield; the mere fact that Supermans skin was able to dent it shows signs of incredible resistance, and is possibly a confirming factor to Luthors description of his power set. The consequences of a man who is able to bend the strongest metal found on Earth with his bare hands leaves me with a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. We've seen friendly aliens who go rouge before; and steps should be taken to ensure that if Superman is not what he seems, we are ready.

I have my reservations as to how my Adamantium weaved shield would fare against him; but I remain positive that in the next encounter; should the need arise; that the Adamantium weave shield would prove more adequate protection against Superman. However, as a counter-measure I remain confident in the further use of Vibranium, as it did seem to have an effect on Superman, but I am still warry as to its longevity in a prolonged battle.-(1)*

Anytime we thought we had taken the advantage was more like breathing time for Superman. We could throw him off balance; but we couldn't keep him down. Only Thor, Ms Marvel, Benjamin Grim of the Fantastic Four, and Dr. Strange were able to effect damaging attacks on Superman. Injuries began to pile up among the members; but Superman fled the battle scene; Thor followed him soon after.

While I tried to re-organize the team, Bruce Banner had abandoned his post in assisting Luthor and Richards in the modifications of the cannon and came to the battle field as the Hulk. I approached the Hulk and tried to calm him, but he made it clear that I was not his objective. Hulk is showing more signs of cognitive recollection of Banners psyche; should warrant further evaluation WITH Banners approval.

The ensuing battle between Superman and the Hulk caused extensive collateral damage. The main focus of my mission at that point became saving the lives of innocent by-standers. While evacuating survivors I was trapped beneath a debris field after the Hulk had crashed down into the surrounding street. I scrambled together who I could and braced myself for the end; trying to put on a strong face for the civilians, though I had been injured during the scramble. I was more than relieved when Susan Storm-Richards of the Fantastic Four made her presence beneath the debris field known to the rest of us. She was able to use her powers to keep the debris from collapsing in on us; but had drained herself considerably during the battle with Superman.

I had a lot of time to reflect while we were trapped under the debris. I had a thought while I was down there, watching Susan concentrate on keeping the several tons of concrete from collapsing on top of us. That if Lexes plan didn't work, and if this Superman really was some kind of madman bent on world domination... there wasn't much else we could do to stop him. The battle had already been lost; and every hope we had then was now on the man who brought this sense of terror with him; Lex Luthor.

I knew that I hadn't recovered enough to protect everyone if we ran into trouble; but I couldn't just sit any longer and let Susan tire herself out. So I began to shift through the rubble, but I wasn't strong enough and tired myself out rather quickly; and I can't put into words my admiration towards the people, and how quickly the citizens of New York that I was there to protect came to my aid. As I rested, I offered my shield to one of the young men to use; he was hesitant to take it, and didn't until I offered it to him a second time. I watched as they took turns using the shield to break the larger rocks into smaller ones that they were able to move, passing the shield off whenever they would get tired. Their teamwork was inspirational, and made me feel ashamed for having admitted defeat.

I arose with a renewed vigor, taking up my shield and continuing to move the debris. Before long I could hear a voice calling out to us from the other end; I called the order for everyone to fall back, and once I was sure everyone was safe I gave Susan the order to toss the remainder of the debris in front of us; I stood back ready to protect the citizens should Susan lose her concentration. When the concrete had cleared I could see DareDevil and Janet Pym AKA The Wasp waiting for us on the other side. We led the citizens out of the debris field and they all ran off to safety.

While I tried to rally the others, giving us some time to recuperated; DareDevil mentioned that Spiderman had encountered Superman prior to our encounter with him; he then picked up on an S.O.S. signal, and we moved in to investigate. We found Tony Stark pinned beneath a boulder that had clearly been cut off of a nearby rock-face; his armor was non-responsive. Sue and Janet began to fix Iron Mans armor; and once they had succeeded, Tony informed us of Lex Luthors betrayal and how Lex had tried to kill him.

As angry as I was at the thought of being manipulated by Luthor, I was equally angry when IronMan flew off on his own to engage Lex in combat. I sent The Wasp in to assist him as back-up as Susan carried the rest of us as close as he could to the area; though her concentration became strained and then continued by foot.

During the travel I remember thinking how angry I was, and for a while it didn't matter how strong Superman was; it didn't matter that the had already taken my team apart; Lex Luthor had been the one to orchestrate the whole event. He used us as a means to weaken his enemy; and God only knows what machinations that twisted mind of his might have had planned for the after-math.

As soon we we arrived on the scene; I saw Superman collapsed on the ground. Lex was beating into him over and over again; and in that moment I saw the true madman. The look on his face, so proud of what he was doing. I've seen a lot of death, and I've never been proud of how many lives I've ended doing what I've done. What I witnessed in that moment was more than enough to convince me of Luthors true intentions.

Seeing an enlarging Hank Pym in the distance, I moved in and distracted Luthor by throwing my shield; and after Hank Pyms attack, Lex Luthor was neutralized. The remaining active members of the team assembled and preparations were made for the imprisonment of Lex Luthor and the recuperation of Superman. I divided the team in order to get our wounded to medical assistance and to search the area for the remaining members of my team. All team members were accounted for and no casualties were sustained during the operation. There were FOURTEEN civilian casualties because of this mission and the influence of LEX LUTHOR upon the Avengers.

I made the decision to have Superman recuperated without consulting General Fury; S.H.I.E.L.D. representatives or the Presidential staff and take full responsibility for the repercussions of these actions.

END REPORT- STEVEN ROGERS, CPT.

((OOC: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this new series! You can expect most of the following chapters to be just as short as this one, if not shorter! I wanted to do Captain America first because I feel that of everyone on the team, his would be the one that was the most in-depth; and as you may have noticed he uses it almost like a journal. And you may have noticed that there was some information about Superman that Captain America wasn't completely forthcoming about. Again, hope you enjoyed! I hope to be more regular with this mini-series as the chapters will be shorter.))


	2. Reed Richards AKA: Mr Fantastic

**Reed Richards**

12:45- Arrived at Avenger Mansion. According to Jarvis, the team was out on a mission. I went to the lab to collect some samples for my research with the Super-Soldier serum.

1:15- T. Stark and Thor arrive with an unconscious man. We put him into containment and begin to run detailed analysis of his DNA make-up. Apparently this man was able to fly, and was strong enough to push IronMan out of the ground during flight.

-Prisoners DNA make-up had several strands in-common with an Asgardian; but I have also picked up several sequences that correspond with Kree, and what I have on file from Norrin Radd. The DNA showed no signs of splicing; and if he was 'made', I have no idea what the base creature may have been for his inception.

1:25- Prisoner awakes and immediately tried to breach containment. The prisoner was able to hear through his place in the sound-proof room. The prisoner identified himself as 'Kal-El', and also called himself Superman. T. Stark informed Superman that he was not leaving containment; then Superman sent some kind of heat-based laser from his eyes. It is the only thing that could explain the ensuing explosion of solar energy; of which was strong enough to render T. Stark, Thor and myself unconscious. Superman used the opportunity to escape.

-If Superman could harness heat-energy from his eyes that were harnessed into solar light by the Asgardian energy matrix; then I am led to believe that Supermans power may be solar based; meaning that we may be able to utilize the sun against him in some way.

1:30- I made a full recovery from the blast, and rushed to Thor and T. Starks assistance. After Thor was revived we took to T. Stark the med-bay. I then made a call to Fury and informed him of what had transpired.

- Supermans power-set seemed to consists of: strength, speed, general super-senses (hearing), flight, ocular heat concentration, and possible invincibility. Power levels recorded from Superman surpass those of Hyperion and Nova. No personal advisement at this time on how to defeat an enemy with such broad power. Two most likely possible actions for final contingency plans against Superman are containment; or extermination.

- J. Storm is sent out on patrol.

1:45- N. Romanov and C. Barton arrive along with a man they call Lex Luthor. According to L. Luthor; Superman is an alien from a planet called 'Krypton' from an alternate version of reality. Victor Von-Doom of Latveria is the only man known to have established actual communication with an alternate reality; though until this instance I remained skeptical to Von-Dooms findings.

- I request access to confiscated S.H.I.E.L.D. evidence article **01-637-00-211**; also known as Von-Doom project 'In.D.' for study and to possibly find a way to return Superman and L. Luthor to their reality of origin.

1:50- Analysis of a fragment of meteorite from supposed alternate reality. L. Luthor claims this material is capable of weakening Superman and taking away his powers. Several quick tests are run that are able to alter the physical make-up of the material. No known chemical matches the composition or malleability of the material deemed by as 'Kryptonite.'

- I request access to the fragment of the confiscated 'Kryptonite' labeled as evidence atricle **10-324-01-732**.

2:20- J. Storm makes contact with Superman.

-Team is assembled.

-Begin modifications of my plasma cannon with assistance from L. Luthor; H. Pym; and B. Banner. Pieces of kryponite are added as the injectors base chemical component.

- L. Luthor also makes personal modifications to the cannon, stating that the modifications will decrease the power intake while increasing the plasmas' absorption rate of the chemical compound; making for a more potent dose in every shot. L. Luthor seems to have a vast knowledge of both chemistry and engineering, as well as a wealth of insight on any scientific query I posed to him. I would love to have the chance to pick at his thoughts for useful information.

2:30- Team is dispatched.

2:35- Confrontation with Superman is initiated. J. Storm is recovered personally with assistance from B. Grimm and Thor; J. Storm had mild head trauma.

2:50- B. Banner leaves Avenjet and transforms into Hulk to begin battle with Superman.

3:05- T. Stark returns to Avenjet to assist with cannon modifications.

- H. Pym voices concerns over adjustments. Advises that energy out-put will lead to more instability and make the containment unit more likely to burst if ruptured.

3:20- T. Stark disappears and L. Luthor chases after him. H. Pym and myself begin mounting cannon to rock-face.

3:35- L. Luthor returns and leads myself and into believing that has been killed by Superman. H. Pym leaves to lead Superman into the target zone for the cannon.

3:50- H. Pym leads Superman into target zone and L. Luthor opens fire. The cannon worked just as predicted. Superman appeared to be in a weakened state while he fought H. Pym; but once the plasma was coating his skin, he was virtually helpless. H. Pym beat into Superman until Spiderman appeared and incapacitated .

3:55- L. Luthor fired on Spiderman; intending to kill. An electrical-drive molecular destabilizer was then attached to my lower rib. L. Luthor knew exactly how to subdue me; I believe he may have had experience with my power-set before; as the technology he used on me was foreign in many ways; leading me to further deduce that he made it himself.

- At some point Spiderman recovered and was able to remove the device from my rib. We were both able to bring H. Pym back to consciousness and sent him in L. Luthors direction. When Spiderman and myself caught up, L. Luthor had been subdued.

4:15- Team splits up to two groups. I return to Avengers Mansion and begin to analyze Supermans physiology with the intent of reviving him.

9:00- Supermans vitals return to a normal state. Use of a solar amplifier was pivotal in his recovery. I am certain that Supermans powers are derived from the sun; and that the only way to cut him off from his abilities indefinitely is to isolate him in complete darkness.

- My full scientific evaluation of Superman has been made available for S.H.I.E.L.D. Reference number **86-09-17-11-01**

- It is my personal opinion that while L. Luthor did deceive us; that does not mean that Superman does not deem further inspection. C. Xavier has agreed to an evaluation of Superman and .

- I re-submit my request that the telepathic ability of C. Xavier be admissible as evidence is further court and/or criminal proceedings.

END REPORT- REED RICHARDS, DR.


	3. Anthony Stark AKA: IronMan

**Anthony Stark**

- Dear Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and specifically your howling commander:

I have taken into consideration your request to have my reports presented in a 'language' that you good people will be able to understand. I would have thought that the finest men and women of American Security would have been able to keep up with me. I appologize for the use of my now obvious superior vocabulary. And I'm on medical leave now because of Luthor shooting me in the shoulder and kicking my face in; so thanks for that Nick. Thanks.

Me got kicked in face by Bald man (Luthor) Fury thought was good guy.

Bald man (Luthor) was not good guy.

Bald Man (Luthor) hate Superman.

Bald man (Luthor); trick us into fighing Superman.

Superman not bad.

Bald man (Luthor) is a liar! Don't trust Bald man (Luthor)!

Bad Nick Fury! Bad S.H.I.E.L.D.

Keep Bald man (Luthor) in prison.

Give Superman key to city.

END REPORT- ANTHONY STARK, DR.

_((Authors Note: Just want to point out that this will not be all you see about Starks insight into Superman. The next chapter will have more information about IronMans actual thoughts (because you can imagine how unimpressed SHIELD would be by this :p); I just thought that this was a funny little way to show Stark being his usual self.))_


	4. Anthony Stark AKA: IronMan: Interview

**Anthony Stark**

- Written by Agent Maria Hill from video footage taken from Avengers Mansion medical bay. Video filed with reference number **AM-221.5-01-2268**

**-** PC = Philip Coulson

- TS = Tony Stark

PC- You've had your fun Stark. You want to do this the hard way? That's fine; I can deal with the paperwork. Now tell me; how did you first encounter Superman?

TS- What? You asked me to dumb it down for you. I thought I had done a good job.

PC- Answer the question, Tony.

TS- I was flying to Tyrolese City when he plucked me out of the sky and crashed us both into the ground.

PC- How long would you say the confrontation lasted for?

TS- I don't know. It couldn't have been more than twenty seconds before Thor lightening bolted him off of me. He seemed to go down pretty easily though; he may have been injured or wounded in some way.

PC- And what makes you think that?

TS- Well he didn't go down that easily the next time we went up against him; that's for sure.

PC- And when you had him in containment; how exactly did you contain hm?

TS- We had him in an Asgardian encasement sphere. You and S.H.I.E.L.D. should know all about those.

PC- How; exactly, did he escape the containment sphere?

TS- Some kind of eye-laser. It must have altered the modulation of the energy flux by some kind of thermo-nuclear reaction.

PC- How did he know how to escape? Did he show any signs of having prior knowledge of S.H.I.E.L.D. protocols or Asgardian technology?

TS- No... I may have told him how to escape.

PC- How did you manage that?

TS- I may have said something to him not knowing that he was able to shoot heat-blasts from his eyes. It was my fault; I get that. But what you should also take into account is how the resulting shock-wave shut down my hearts interface. There were a few minutes where I was clinically dying.

PC- What happened? Tell me everything.

TS- After the explosion; like I said, my hearts interface went out. I was lying on the floor helpless, calling out for someone to help. Thor and Reed were hurt, they couldn't help me; but then he appeared. At first I was terrified; I didn't know what he was going to do, but I could feel my heart failing and he was the only one who could help me. So I asked him to save me, told him what I needed; and he did it. He saved my life.

PC- You're telling my that you told Superman exactly how to remove your hearts interface device?

TS- Yes; take away the scary thought from the most inspiring thing that he did for me. Did you not hear me say that he 'saved my life'?

PC- So what happened when you first met Luthor?

TS- I knew from the second I met him that I didn't like him. I should have trusted my gut feeling instead of Fury and his orders. The first meeting; I guess you could say it was uneventful. He lied to us, fed us a bunch of garbage and wasted our time with his stupid vendetta. He had access to our computers and somehow got into my mainframe; connecting it with his own wrist computer. I've never seen anyone able to hack my firewalls like he did.

PC- Did you at any time before the conflict, perceive Luthor to be a larger threat than Superman?

TS- No.

PC- How would you describe your second confrontation with Superman?

TS- We threw everything we had at him. He took us apart, one by one. Even Hulk was brought down by him. But in the end I could have had him. I had the Kryptonite; and he was helpless right in front of me.

PC- You had a chance to eliminate the threat, and you chose not to? Why?

TS- Because I realized that he wasn't the enemy. I could have ended him in a second, and instead of pleading for his life; he begged me to let him save the civilians. The whole fight he had been trying to reason with us; but we were all so scared by what he 'could' do, that we didn't stop to see what he was doing. He was only trying to help.

PC- You're saying that the confrontation should have happened differently?

TS- I'm saying that the confrontation shouldn't have happened. We thought we did the right thing; that we were doing good; but we let Luthor play us to a point. We made it so easy for him. But let's be completely honest with each other right now Phil; we weren't the good guys today. Superman saved more lives than we did; and if we hadn't attacked him in the first place then there wouldn't have been any lives lost.

PC- We do what we can Tony. Superman wasn't exactly forth coming with any of us.

TS- In his position; I can't say I wouldn't do the same thing he did. You may not see it Coulson, but S.H.I.E.L.D. can be pretty scary sometimes... I think I'm done with this interview. My face hurts, and I want to sleep.

END INTERVIEW- AGENT PHILIP COULSON; DOCTOR ANTHONY STARK


	5. Bruce Banner AKA: The Hulk

**Bruce Banner**

After briefing on 'Superman' at Avengers Mansion; I was assigned to engineering modifications to Reed Richards plasma cannon. Injectors and resonators were assigned to me.

Working under Lex Luthor was tedious. He has habits of checking over everyone's work, making the time allotted to the cannon far lengthier than it should have been. That being said; his insights are tremendously helpful, and I cannot help but feel that there is more going on behind his eyes than even I could keep up with.

Since my arrival at the mansion, I was made aware of the capabilities of Superman. Lex Luthor told us all how Superman had corrupted a whole world of people, and how he had been a demi-god; the way Lex described it almost made it seem that Superman was worshiped by them. Apparently, Superman had been able to corrupt the heroes of the other world that he inhabited; turning them against Lex, and culminating in his arrival in our world.

Needless to say; Luthor painted a pretty scary picture of what we were up against; and the way he made Superman sound, it gave me the impression that even the Hulk wasn't as destructive as he was. I was reluctant to even think about unleashing the Hulk on a target that might show just as much disregard to bystanders as Hulk has in the past. I will admit that I have gained some form of control over Hulk; but I still remain fearful to how well I can keep him under control. Yet when the time came; the threat felt severe enough.

If what Luthor had said was true; then we were facing the impending conquest of an alien being with capabilities beyond any recorded humanoid we have encountered to date. No one else could take heat-levels capable of disrupting the Asgardian barrier, except the Human Torch, and he was still unconscious at the time. Not to mention the strength levels needed for a single man to physically take on the line-up of Avengers that we threw at him. At the time, there was only one person who had a chance at stopping Superman before he took over the world. Unleashing the Hulk was a calculated risk that I took in order to ensure the preservation of life, and to protect the Avengers from Supermans continued onslaught.

From what Captain America tells me; I did not engage in combat with any Avengers personnel, even though I had several opportunities to do so. I believe that my influence is having a greater impact on the Hulks actions; though I still have no recollection of the events that transpired after I became the Hulk.

I was told that Superman was able to defeat the Hulk by flying both of them high into the upper atmosphere; eliminating Hulks supply of oxygen. Despite Hulks raw physical might, he was still unable to defeat Superman; this fact alone confirms Lex Luthors description of his power-set; and while we now know that Lex has been manipulating us; it still stands to reason that we do not know the full extent to which he had lied. Supermans intentions, until made clear, should be held under constant scrutiny.

As it stands, fourteen people are dead because of the confrontation between Superman and the Hulk.

I want more funding and resources made available for my 'Gamma Suppressant' **Project Banner- 20.4-3. **I will be in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody in their designated lab, working on said project for the foreseeable future.

END REPORT- BRUCE BANNER, DR.


End file.
